classicalmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Classical Monsters Wiki
Welcome to ' The wiki about classical monsters that anyone can edit. articles since June 2009 About Us Classical Monsters is a Wiki site dedicated to cataloging classical monsters, the various myths and legends surrounding them, and the origins thereof. Although many historical, literary, and cinematic web sites have contributed greatly to compiling information on the subject, they are often subject-specific or devoted to modern interpretations of monsters. Our mission is to compile information and sources on what we call "classical" myths and legends — in other words, ''pre-cinematic tales. Monster descriptions, myths, legends, and more recent tales will focus on those generated during eras ranging from ancient times to the Industrial Revolution and the 19th Century. Rules The rules of '''Classical Monsters are as follows: #The web site is dedicated to classical monsters, which are herein defined as any monster in mythology, legend, or literature created or told from earliest known history to the publication of Bram Stoker's "Dracula." Monsters are distinguished from other creatures; various demons, ghosts, shape-shifters, and forms of undead are not in the same category as magical beasts and faeries such as dragons, gryphons, giants, and goblins. More modern monsters and their mythologies should be used only in the context of how given classical myths have evolved (i.e. the evolution of the vampire). Authors of monster stories, such as Mary Shelley, may be written about. #''Accuracy, not just verifiability, is the golden rule. Incomplete, inaccurate, unsourced, and false information is subject to review, editing, or removal by site administrators. #All information must be supported as much as possible with sources. Cite any and all relevant web links, book or research paper titles, and their authors (and ISBN if applicable). All quoted material must be properly cited. Plagiarism of any kind is forbidden and will result in penalization. #Uploaded images may not be pornographic in nature. Pornography as defined by this web site is any image or other content depicting sexual activity (i.e.copulation). Paintings, drawings, etchings, and images of sculptures containing nudity do not necessarily fall under this definition. Disclaimer The administrators are under no circumstances obligated to or responsible for protecting the sensibilities of viewers. All information submitted by users is subject to administrative review. What's new * Date- News text * Date- News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. '''Not sure where to start?' * Check out Help:Starting this wiki for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check Help:Getting Started * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Classical Monsters Wiki:Community Portal Featured article Monster - A monster is, according to Webster's Dictionary, "an animal or plant of abnormal form or structure," "one who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character," "an animal of strange or terrifying shape," "one unusually large for its kind," or "a person of unnatural or extreme ugliness, deformity, wickedness, or cruelty." http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/monster Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or video Category:Browse